


Awkward Contact

by NAGIndustries



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gay, Gen, M/M, Rarepair, This ship needs more appreciation, okay thank you, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAGIndustries/pseuds/NAGIndustries
Summary: Togami gets moody cause his crush is hugging someone else.That's it lmao
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	Awkward Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Togami jealous and angy  
> Hiro probably high I dunno  
> Very fluffy content

If you told Togami Byakuya that he would ever be jealous of Asahina Aoi, he would have looked at you with enough incredulity and disgust to disintegrate on the spot. What reason would _he_ , future head of the Togami Corporation, have to be jealous of the Super High School Level Swimmer.

A couple of years and a completely inconceivable crush, obviously.

Byakuya did not understand what he saw in the cowardly, air-headed, absolutely idiotic man that was Hagakure Yasuhiro, SHSL Clairvoyant. Was it that he was a genuinely nice person at heart, easy to get along with, and rushed to help his friends when it counted? Probably. The fact that he found him vaguely attractive did not help matters in the slightest. After they joined Future Foundation, they made all members wear those ridiculously cheap suits, and he would be lying if he didn't stare at Hagakure for extended periods of time for the first few weeks.

What did his massive and embarrassing crush on his coworker have to do with his jealousy of Asahina? It was the way _she_ interacted with _him_.

Those two always seemed to be together, whether it was when they were working on an assignment together or just relaxing after work. He would often run into Hagakure leaning on Asahina on the break room couch, or Aoi fiddling with Hagakure's dreadlocks as they reviewed a case file. The sight of them together made him practically grind his teeth, and he would immediately turn and leave the room whenever he saw them, no matter how vital his presence was. ( _That_ caused a few problems with the higher-ups.)

His breaking point was he went back into a conference room after a meeting to grab some files he forgot. Kirigiri and Naegi were speaking with -he shuddered- Fukawa on a computer, and Hagakure and Asahina were-

Aggressively cuddling. There was no other way to describe it. Hagakure was laying down with his head in Asahina's lap, while the latter propped her elbow on his chest and was scrolling through something on her laptop. Byakuya could feel his eye twitch as Hagakure poked Asahina in the face, grinning, and the girl flicked his forehead with poorly contained laughter. The pencil he was holding in his right hand snapped, and his clipboard began to quiver in his left, like he was about to fling it across the room.

"You look aggravated, Togami."

Byakuya jumped and spun around. Kirigiri was standing in front of him, a smirk on her face. Naegi was watching the two curiously, and Fukawa on the monitor was probably mumbling something inappropriate, as she hadn't completely gotten over her crush. Kirigiri glanced between him and Hagakure a few times, and he could feel his face flush against his will.

"Wh-what's that look for, Kirigiri?" he huffed, embarrassed, as he turned towards the door. He was about to rush out of the room before he caught the attention of the couple on the floor, but the detective grabbed his shoulder with a surprising amount of force.

"Togami." She spun him around, grabbed his shoulders, and looked him in the eyes. "I know it doesn't look like it, but those two are _not_ dating. I would know. So...just make an effort, okay? I have a feeling he'll reciprocate positively." Byakuya wrenched himself out of her grasp, absolutely humiliated and probably as red as a tomato.

"I-I-I," he stammered, failing to get the words out. "I do _not_ need your advice, Kirigiri, you wouldn't even understand, you already have Naegi, I-"

"Hey, Togamicchi! When did you show up here?" 

Togami flinched. There was only one person who that could be. And for once in a long, _long_ , time, he _really_ didn't want to see him. Without turning around, he walked briskly out of the room, ignoring the cries of "Togamicchiii!" and "Hey, Togami!" His face was burning up, and he was cringing at the sensation of his eyes watering. He tried to drown everything out, but Kirigiri's strange (and _unneeded_ ) message came back to him. _'So...just make an effort, okay?'_

 _Make an_ _effort?_ He blinked away his tears, and his trademark asshole smirk crept onto his face.

"Is it really that simple, Kirigiri? Then I suppose this will be easy for a Togami like me."

\-----------

Byakuya did not think ringing Hagakure's apartment doorbell at 12 a.m. at night was what Kirigiri expected him to do, but an effort is an effort, right? He stood at the door for a few minute, completely expecting no one to answer, and he was about to sulk back to his apartment when the door in front of him creeped open.

"Wha-what is it?" Hagakure mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He seemed to completely wake up when he realized who was at his door. "T-T-T-T-Togamicchi? What are you doing here? Do...do you need something? .....Are you okay?" Byakuya blinked.

Hagakure was wearing a baggy tank-top and shorts, and Byakuya was absolutely mortified to admit that he was checking him out. _Yes, he was vaguely muscular and had an attractive figure, but that was no reason for_ Byakuya Togami _to be acting this...this sexually depraved!_ He shook his head sharply, attempting to collect himself.. 

"Yes, sorry, I'm fine. Just blanked out for a second. Can I come in?" Hagakure looked at him nervously.

"Um...is this some plan of yours to...get rid of me?"

" _No_ , you absolute _buffoon._ " Hagakure looked offended, but before his could retort, Byakuya brushed past him and walked into the apartment. It was about as messy as he expected, with papers spread across his desk and a mix of strange artifacts and clothes scattered across the floor. The only thing that seemed to have any order, as far as the living room, anyways, was a small cabinet in the corner displaying 4 crystal balls. He then eyed a ratty looking couch with a wool blanket thrown across it in the center of the room. Without a second thought, he strode across the room and sat down.

"Um, yeah, make yourself at home," Hagakure chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry for the mess." He sat down next to Byakuya, and the sudden closeness made the younger man feel that strange but warm feeling inside his chest. In the silence of the night, with the two of them so close, he felt like he could confess everything to him. He just didn't know how to word it without stumbling over his words like a brainless slug. So he did the only thing he could.

Byakuya could feel Hagakure tense up as he flopped over at an almost 180 degree angle into his lap, his face turned away from the other man's. He couldn't bring himself to look up at the other man's potentially sympathetic, maybe even disgusted expression.

" _T-T-Togamicchi?!"_ he exclaimed, laughing nervously. "Are-are you feeling sick or something? D-d-d-do I need to carry you back to your room?"

"I would not mind if you carried me back to my room. But that is not because I'm ill," he mumbled. The two of them stayed in that uncomfortable position for a few more minutes before Byakuya had the courage to look back up at Hagakure.

Hagakure's face was absolutely red, and his eyes were filled with utter surprise and something he couldn't identify. It took him another moment to realized that the other man was feeling was probably similar to his own emotions.

"Uh. Um. Uh. Well. I really did not expect this, Togamicchi," he stammered, scratching his head.

"I guess it would be fitting if you called me Byakuya now." Hagakure blinked, then picked Byakuya up and wrapped him into a hug.

"Okay, Byakuyacchi!" he exclaimed, grinning brightly. "That means you can call me Hiro now!" Byakuya felt his face get even warmer, which he didn't even believe was possible. This was the absolute best outcome. Better than anything he could have ever concieved. Kirigiri is usually right about these things. Not that I'd ever admit it to her.

"Well, alright, Haga-....H-Hiro," he finished quietly, almost embarrassed. Hiro held him out at arm's length, observing him with that same grin.

"Ah, no need to be so tsundere about it, Byakuya," he said smugly, kissing him on the cheek. Byakuya's eyes shot open, and if he hadn't reached peak redness by that point, he did then. Warmth coursed through his face from the spot where Hiro's lips were, and all he could do was stammer as Hiro proceed to take his face in his hands and bring in closer to him. The other man's chocolate-brown eyes shined as he looked into Byakuya's wide periwinkle ones. 

"Hey, Byakuyachii."

"Y-yes?"

"Can I...kiss you?"

Byakuya didn't respond. He just pulled Hiro closer to him until their lips met. When they finally kissed, it felt like fireworks exploding inside of his brain. It was definitely one the best things he had ever felt, making him so emotional it was overwhelming. Hiro caught on to this and pulled away.

"You seem dazed. First kisses are always like that, huh?" Byakuya's face scrunched up, both in disappointment and embarrassment, and he flopped back onto the couch. Hiro laughed and laid down half next to, half on top of him, pulling the blanket over the both of them. He brought Byakuya into a hug, arms wrapped tightly around his stomach and his head tucked into the back of his neck. Byakuya had to admit it; this feeling brought him the same joy as a hug, maybe even more. It was just such a pure form of contact that it made the butterflies in his stomach do sommersaults.

"It's mortifying that you could tell that was my first kiss," Byakuya huffed.

"Ain'ta bad thing," Hiro mumbled. "Now shut up and go to bed and I might kiss you tomorrow."

"That's an...interesting promise." Hiro just whispered something incoherently, clearly about to fall asleep. Byakuya smiled to himself as he closed his eyes and huddled further under that blanket.

All efforts led to success for a Togami.

\-----------

Kirigiri smiled when she saw Byakuya and Hiro exit the same apartment holding hands, blissfully unaware of her presence.

She was always right about these kinds of things.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this wavey


End file.
